


Count Down (Now Count Up)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Tony had imagined meeting his soulmate many times, but never thought they would crash-land a spaceship on his property.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212





	Count Down (Now Count Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

The intruder alarm went off at 3 a.m. coinciding with a crashing sound coming from outside. Tony scrambled out of bed putting on a gauntlet and grabbing a flashlight. “Anything on the cameras, JARVIS?”, he asked on his way to the back door. “Proceed with caution, sir. It appears to be… a spaceship,” the AI replied sounding dubious.

Tony expected many things but not a spaceship apparently crash-landing in his backyard. “Activate sentient mode in the suits and keep them ready, just in case.” He exited through the back door locating the slightly smoking heap of metal not far from the house.

As he walked closer to the ship a hatch opened and he could hear voices. “… not my fault your autopilot is busted!” An agitated voice answered. “That’s why you were supposed to be watching it! It shouldn’t be on for the landing anyway!”

Finally people came into view exiting the craft. Only one looked actually human, a man with light brown hair and a red coat. In the light from the ship Tony could see three women, one with green, another with blue skin and one with antennas. Following them were another man, a .. raccoon walking on two legs and… a walking tree. Tony wasn’t nearly awake enough for this.

“Hey!”, he called out which mind you wasn’t the smartest idea when outnumbered. He chalked it up to sleep deprivation. “You some kind of space pirates?” All of them turned towards him and as Tony’s eyes met those of the other human man, he could see a golden flash from the corner of his eye which was mirrored on the guy’s right wrist.

Tony glanced at the counter on his wrist which was counting up for the first time in his life. This man was soulmate. He had imagined meeting them many times, but never thought they would crash-land a spaceship on his property.

Tony lowered his gauntlet but stayed on his guard. Just because the man was his soulmate didn’t mean he was a good guy. It would just be Tony’s kind of luck to have an intergalactic criminal as his soulmate. He didn’t look like a criminal though.

“We’re not pirates,” he said still looking at his wrist in disbelief. He looked up and regarded Tony with something like awe. “You’re my soulmate,” he added eventually stepping closer. “My name is Peter Quill. My friends and I… we’re the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

Tony had never heard that term before but by the sound of it, they fashioned themselves a superhero group. At least they didn’t seem to be criminals. “Nice to meet you. My name is Tony Stark, and this is my home.” He sighed looking Peter… his soulmate up and down.

“You guys can stay here if you want. We can have a look at your ship in the morning.” They discussed for a few minutes before agreeing to his suggestion. Tony led them inside and introduced them to JARVIS who directed them to guest rooms.

He brought Peter to the room next to his own bedroom. “So you don’t seem particularly surprised to find a spaceship and some aliens in your backyard.” Tony couldn’t suppress a laugh. “At this point, not really, no.” He looked at Peter from the corner of his eye.

“I used to belong to a superhero group called the Avengers. Our first mission was stopping an alien invasion. Don’t know about you but I prefer this.” Peter laughed and Tony couldn’t help but treasure the sound. They might not know each other yet, but they were soulmates. Someone somewhere had the opinion that they would fit well together.

They stopped at the door to the guest room and Peter turned to him. “So, soulmates?” The word sent a shiver down Tony’s spine although he didn’t know why. He hadn’t been able to sleep for days, slowly watching the counter tick closer to zero. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Look, soulmates are difficult topic for me. My parents were soulmates and they were miserable together.” He finally managed to look at Peter. “I don’t want either of us to live that way.”

The other man took Tony’s right hand between his own, thumb brushing over the golden counter embedded in his arm. “This only has to mean something if we want it to. Trust me, you don’t even want to know about my parents.” Their eyes met and Tony couldn’t look away.

Peter continued to talk, “But.. I’m not my parents and I want it to mean something.” Tony swallowed heavily and extracted his arm from the other man’s grip. “I always wanted it to mean something too. Maybe we can just… get to know each other first.”

“I’d like that.” Peter smiled and Tony gave a hesitant smile of his own. He nodded and turned to his own bedroom. “Hey, Tony.” He looked over his shoulder barely supressing a shudder at having his name called so fondly by his soulmate. “What is it?”

“Tell me in the morning how you feel about going to space.” With a bright grin, Peter vanished inside the room leaving Tony standing in the hallway flabbergasted. It just figured that his soulmate was the same kind of charismatic asshole as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or send me a prompt, come visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
